


Stellar Interference

by Dr4conianlaw



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Also Gen/Kengo but Kengo isn't here yet so I'll update the tags when he is, Friendly Schemes, M/M, Post Series, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr4conianlaw/pseuds/Dr4conianlaw
Summary: Sento and Banjo, alone in the new world, decide to visit the other riders, starting with Fourze.Gentaro invites them to stay, to get back on their feet. He's always ready to help a pal! (And he thinks they really, really need help.)





	Stellar Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! It's been near-ish a year? Ten-ish months I guess? Anyways remember that part in Revision Process where I implied these boys would be visiting some other riders? Well. Here It Is >:]
> 
> Biiiiig thanks to Alicia (ao3: bluefeudallord), whom I talked out a lot of this fic with, and helped go over it for me. Also she's the reason Gentaro and Kengo are dating in this, so... Nice <3
> 
> By the way, have you seen Build Final Stage? I'm not gonna say you /Have/ to watch Build Final Stage... but, well, you should.

...Sento knew it was probably a little bit ridiculous to be nervous to meet someone he had, technically, already met.

It couldn’t be long now, right? He checked the clock, again. Yeah, it was near the end of the day, he would have to be free from class soon. And from the (eye rolling) reaction of the teacher in the staff room they had introduced themselves to, it seemed like Fourze, er, _ Mr. Kisaragi _ actually got visitors fairly frequently, so surely he’d take them showing up well.

It was still awkward, though, just waiting around amidst the other teachers doing their grading, or whatever other work they must have.

Sento was really, really wishing right now that this had been more planned out. If he had known that he’d actually survive to see the new world, wouldn’t just be ripped apart at the seams and cease to exist, then this would have been something he would have been looking forward to.

Because: sure, the reasons they had chosen the world with all the other riders to attempt to fuse with were mostly pragmatic.

A) The other riders had technically offered them their help if they needed it again, and while this had been an _ extremely loose _ interpretation of that offer… at least it was something.

B) If things had gone extremely wrong, beyond all expectations, and wound up endangering both worlds, at least the world with the riders would have a shot of saving themselves.

Things hadn’t gone horribly wrong, though. They had, in fact, gone more right then Sento had assumed would be possible. He… was somehow, still alive. And _ his _ Banjo was still the same Banjo, and remembered him, and suddenly they had been left with a whole new world and… not a lot of direction. After all, they couldn’t go home, not if their family didn’t remember them.

So “Oh, right, _ all those other riders exist_, and we should probably at least try to share the news on what just happened to our worlds, metaphysically,” was a good heading to have.

Still though, it was also exciting. Sento had barely gotten a chance to meet most of them last time, after all. (Even if he had actually thought of them often, since then. Remembering that entire other world of riders, who had been at it for even longer than him, it had been comforting.)

The reason they were now waiting around Amanogawa High School in specific was actually pretty mundane-- it was the only place they knew for sure they’d be able to find one of the other riders. They hadn’t exactly swapped addresses back during that mess with Mogami. (Sento knew it would be both silly and unreasonable to tease Banjo for not having done so, which of course was why he had already done exactly that multiple times.)

Banjo had at least directly visited AGHS though, so their first stop had been pretty much decided for them. (And hopefully they could get directions on where to go from here?)

Oh, and hopefully he would even remember them in the first place! Sento honestly wasn’t sure if their prior meeting had been a weird enough incident that it could be left unchanged in this new world’s history. Could something like that have even happened in two worlds that now, retroactively, had always been one? But then again, it all seemed like such an outlier, that maybe it could have snuck by...

Sento’s wonderings were interrupted as someone finally walked in, looking around the room. A man in a grey suit, but who had his hair styled into a pompadour like some punk kid. He saw recognition flash on Banjo’s face-- this had to be Fourze then.

Said pompadour-ed man beamed noticing them, calling out cheerfully as he strode over: “Hey, Ryuga, great to see you again!” (oh, thank goodness.) “And who’s this with--” Gentaro’s head cocked to the side, curious. “Wait, something seems familiar about you…”

It took a moment for Sento to realize who Gentaro was _ actually _ recognizing. Ugh, did that rockstar’s reputation have to precede him everywhere he went? Way to take the wind out of his sails.

He let out a huff of annoyance before reintroducing himself. “It’s Kiryu Sento, Kamen Rider Build. You’re probably mistaking me for Satou Taro though, I’ve gotten that…” ...from a grocery clerk, from a couple excited teenagers, (from Souichi and Misora…) “...too many times already.”

Gentaro smacked a fist into an open palm, putting things together. “Yeah, that’s totally it! Wow, kind of a freaky resemblance there, although it’s not really complete without the ‘do. Still, it’s great to finally properly meet you out of suit! So, what brings you back here? Is the world ending or something?”

The suddenness of the query caught Sento off guard. For all that he had been preparing to explain everything, _ he hadn’t been preparing to actually lead with it_. “Ah, er, not really? Although it almost-- or it did-- actually, it’s complicated, I’m gonna, need time to explain it all?”

Banjo then chimed in though, with a: “We basically smashed a couple of earths into each other.”

Wow! This was terrible! Sento sent a withering glare over at his partner. “Banjo-- I mean, that did kind of happen, I guess, but there’s…” He slumped, defeated. “...There’s a lot of context.”

“Sounds wild!” Gentaro just seemed impressed, thankfully, so hopefully any impression they made wasn’t fully ruined yet. “I’m done for the day, so do you wanna head back to my place, and we can catch up?”

“...Yeah. Yeah, it would be nice to sit down. There’s… it’s all a _ lot _.”

~*~

It didn’t take long for them to reach Gentaro’s place, it turned out it wasn’t too far from AGHS. They took their motorcycles-- Gentaro had been loudly impressed by the transformation of the Machine Builder from phone to bike, the objectively correct reaction.

Gentaro lead them to an older looking apartment complex. The apartment was pretty small, and… well, a little bit cluttered, honestly. Not that it was anywhere near _ Satou Taro _ bad, though, just messy. ...Anyways, it wasn’t his place to complain.

They got settled down soon enough, Sento and Banjo on a worn couch, and Gentaro in a chair across from them. There was a tiny amount of small talk, but Sento knew there was no point in putting what they were really here for off.

So Sento tried to explain. About Evolt, and about the war, and about how _ bad _ things had gotten. And about the certain, physics-breaking solution they had arrived at. How they all somehow, despite everything, saved _ Everyone _... and then finally ended up in this world. (In his case, despite the odds.)

“--And, anyways, you did offer help if we needed it, so. That’s why we’re in this world now.”

Gentaro had looked very serious listening, poised with his hands on his knees, occasionally giving a short nod. (The behavior reminded Sento a lot of Banjo, though, so he got the impression that Gentaro was just attempting to look like he understood more of the explanation then he actually did.)

At the end of his summary though, Gentaro just grinned. “Well, if a pal was in need of a moon,” (...that was the detail he latched onto?) “--Then of course I’m glad we could help! Plus that _ totally _ explains that weird cosmic energy surge a few days ago that Kengo’s been so frazzled about, he’ll be glad to hear it.”

Hmm? “Cosmic energy? I’m afraid I’m not familiar with--”

But Sento was interrupted by Banjo’s interjection of “--Oh, that weird space magic stuff?”

“Yeah, exactly! Kengo’d hate to hear you call it magic though, he gets particular about that kind of thing.”

Really, _ Banjo _ knew more about… whatever this was? Ignoring that annoyance, though... “Well, that’s reasonable. It’s ridiculous to just label forces that seem strange as magic, that’s only a way to avoid trying to make any sense of it.”

“Man, you sound a lot like him! Hah, you should hear him though, he tries to argue with Haruto about _ his _ magic being magic as well. It’s pretty funny when he gets so stubborn...”

Gentaro chuckled for a moment at whatever the memory was, before his expression scrunched back up into something more serious. “For real though… I mean, I heard a little about your world from last time, and it already sounded like a really huge mess. But all that… man, I’m glad you made it through.”

“...Thanks.” It was, honestly, nice to finally be welcomed here by someone from this world...

“--Hey, you should totally introduce Grease and Rouge at some point! Or maybe make sure to bring them along to whatever the next big Rider get together is, since they didn’t get the chance to meet any of us last time.”

Oh. The part Sento hadn’t brought up yet. “...We can’t do that.”

“Huh? Why not?” Gentaro tilted his head to the side, befuddled. “I mean, I know you said they died, but I thought you said everyone was brought back to life when you fused the worlds, right?”

There was an awkward silence, as Sento remained quiet. Eventually, seeing Sento had stalled out, Banjo rubbed his head sheepishly. “Well, yeah, but… they don’t remember anything from our world. No one does, except us, since we’re kind of weird exceptions.”

Thankful for the tension to be lessened, Sento finally found a thread to continue, even if it only was to be more precise in Banjo’s explanations. “To be more precise, they all only remember the life that was created as part of this new world. But both Banjo and I’s existences were so tied to events in the old world, that we couldn’t be integrated into the new world, just transferred over, memories intact. However, since we weren’t a part of this world, no one else remembers us.”

Gentaro, extremely suddenly (!!!), now looked wide-eyed, possibly on the verge of tears. “But--” Geez, even his voice was shaky, “That’s terrible-- You guys all went through so much together-- That’s the worst!”

Banjo was hunched, not meeting his gaze, possibly uncomfortable with this level of sympathy from someone still mostly a stranger. “Yeah. It, uh. It sucks, a lot.”

(It. Sure did. It wasn’t… The Worst, though. Sento had expected worse: he hadn’t expected to still exist to see the new world, and then, when not that, he had thought he would be entirely alone. He wasn’t, the new world had been merciful enough to leave him _ his _Banjo. So, really, he should feel lucky things were quite far from that worst case scenario.

Sento stayed quiet, though.)

While he seemed to have gathered himself enough to be no longer be tripping over himself, Gentaro was still clearly frazzled. “Oh man, what are you guys even going to do now?”

Banjo glanced back and forth between Gentaro and Sento before finally replying. “Well… we kinda decided to meet up with you, and any other riders we could before really… planning anything else…”

This didn’t seem to lessen Gentaro’s panic. “Still-- what are you gonna do about your friends?!”

“...There’s nothing to do.”

Banjo turned over to Sento, grimacing. “Oi, knock it off. We said we were waiting to make that call.”

Gentaro’s tone veered into pure confusion. “But-- wait, I don’t get it. There’s plenty to do, you’ve got a lot of friends to re-befriend!”

That was a terrifying suggestion. “I can’t just do that.”

Gentaro somehow found some footing in that, since his manner was suddenly obnoxiously encouraging. “Well hey, you managed it the first time! So you should know what to do now!”

“No, it’s not-- that.” Although that seemed like such an odd way to put it, as it it was all just something that could be repeated by rote despite all the changed variables. “It’s more… it’s awful, seeing the people who matter most no longer able to recognize me…”

(Thinking of those familiar eyes, how they’d all be so unknowing now, how could he possibly bear it?)

Gentaro’s face scrunched up at the problem, before brightening as he seized upon another solution. “Well! Maybe they just need a reminder of everything! From a pal!”

Trying to make it all sound so simple… but it didn’t make Sento feel any less bitter, since there was another inescapable flaw to that idea. “If that was even possible… Would that be that any better? Reminding them of a war that hurt them all?”

Banjo now glowered at Sento, his voice lowering to smoldering coals. “Our world was worth a lot more than that, and _ you _ should know it.”

_ Of course it was_, of course their world had been worth everything, that was an unfair accusation. But Banjo was the one ignoring the bigger picture. “It still cost them so much… and the lives they have now are far happier.”

Banjo just huffed in annoyance at that, lips pursed. He was tense, clearly there was more he was pulling back from saying for whatever reason.

Sento didn’t really have anything in him left to say either, though, and an awkward silence settled over the space.

(Oh no, what must Gentaro even think, getting caught in the middle of all that? Sento hadn’t intended to burden him with all of that, that wasn’t what they were here for. What a second first impression to make.)

It was Gentaro who finally broke the silence, after what felt like ages, even if Sento didn’t know if a clock would agree. “Hey, so I’m thinking, I can definitely get you into the Rider chat to contact everyone… but do you guys need a place to stay first?” His tone changed from something slower, probing, to more upbeat. “You both look beat, and I know you’re both new here. You can totally just crash here as long as you need, I’m always ready to take a bud in!”

Before Sento could really start to think about it, Banjo was responding. “Oh, for real man? If you honestly could--”

Gentaro didn’t wait for whatever the rest of what Banjo was going to say to take that as an affirmation. “--Cool! I mean, I’ll have to tell Kengo about it, but he’ll-- oh, yeah, he’s just away at a fancy science thing right now. Don’t worry about it though, he’ll be chill, ‘specially when he hears about everything.”

It was a really good offer, but Sento still… “Well… If it’s not trouble--”

“--Nah, man, don’t even worry about it! I always try to be prepared in case a pal needs a place to crash!” Gentaro sounded confident enough barreling ahead, it seemed he already considered things decided.

…It was for the best. As awkward as it might be to impose, they didn’t really have any better options-- this world still used yen, so even finding shelter had been a hassle the last couple of nights. Better to not have to worry about it and be able to focus on getting back on their feet.

There certainly was a rush of Deja Vu at once more relying on a stranger who was kind enough to take him in, though. (It was fine. They wouldn’t stay for that long, just long enough to… have an idea of what to do next.)

It turned out the small apartment had no actual guest rooms, so at first Sento assumed he’d be dueling it out with Banjo for the couch. (He was actually fine with taking the floor, so long as he had some mat it wouldn’t be that different from the situation at Nascita. It’d be lame to just give up without putting up a fight, though.)

Such posturing was negated, however, when Gentaro revealed that said couch unfolded out into a full bed. So apparently he hadn’t been exaggerating just how prepared he was for guests. (They’d still have to share but, again, that wasn’t actually a change from the sleeping situation at Nascita.)

Gentaro gave a short enough explanation of a few other things around the apartment, but soon enough they were… settled? Huh. It wasn’t like they really had anything to unpack, so… yeah.

Guess they’d be here a little longer than planned.

~*~

> **Chatlog: Rabbit Hatch 2.0: #general**

> uchu🚀🌕kitaaa!!!: GUYS
> 
> uchu🚀🌕kitaaa!!!: @everyone GUYSSSSS WHOS ONLINE
> 
> uchu🚀🌕kitaaa!!!: @everyone GUYSSSSSSS
> 
> uchu🚀🌕kitaaa!!!: OH ALSO @kengo I KNOW YOU’RE PROBABLY STILL BUSY BUT WHEN YOU GET ONLINE
> 
> space rock: Im up
> 
> ~👑~qυєєи~👑~: you shouldn’t be, isn’t it like crazy late where you are : /
> 
> moonlight_shadow: gentaro we’ve talked about @ everyoneing
> 
> moonlight_shadow: also go to sleep
> 
> space rock: No
> 
> moonlight_shadow: i’ll curse you with fatigue
> 
> space rock: Please do
> 
> uchu🚀🌕kitaaa!!!: GUYSSSSSSSSSSS!! IM GONNA NEED HELP

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to me, I'm just dr4conianlaw on tumblr or @draconianl4w on twitter! Why the different spellings? We Simply Do Not Know.


End file.
